When We Becomes Us
by cassy1994
Summary: When Pidge upgrades the training system, it's not the only thing that gets upgraded. Smut with very little plot.


Title: When We Becomes Us

Summary: When Pidge upgrades the training system, it's not the only thing that gets upgraded. Smut with very little plot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron.

KLPKLP

Pidge was setting the training control panel to recognize human heart rates and vitals as well as the Altean it already did. She crawled under the console to put it back, as it clicked in place the door to the room opened.

"Oh hey Pidge, I didn't know you were in here." Lance's voice travelled to her ears.

She sat up. "I just finished working on a mod actually, " She tried not to blush as she took notice of his paladin suit. "Are you going to train?"

"Keith and I were planning on it, but we can come back..."

"Perfect, I want to make sure the modification works. I can stay up here and run the simulator. Drone practice four, right?" Pidge interrupted, jumping up from the floor to access the console.

Lance laughed and agreed. As he left, Pidge heard him shout to Keith that she was running the simulator.

They walked into the training room below and and she started it up.

KLPKLP

"Lance! Left!" Keith shouted as he and Lance took down the last two drones.

"Woo! Good job buddy!" Lance said high fiving Keith, once their bayards retracted.

Pidge's voice came over the speaker, "Excellent, how are you guys feeling? Up for another round"

"I could go again, think you are up for it Mullet?" Lance said smirking.

"If you can go again, I can go again." Keith responded readying his bayard.

"Actually could you guys spar without your suits? I want to make sure that the suits aren't interfering with my update." Pidge said, tapping some buttons.

Pidge heard a loud gasp and knew it was from Lance. "Gee, Pidge, I didn't realize you would be so forward in wanting us to undress for you." Lance said the smirk in his voice evident, followed by a muffled ow.

Pidge looked up, blush already creeping up her face. "I meant putting on your work out clothes. Oh quiznak, you are already taking off your suits." She was actually fascinated watching them take their suits off, she just didn't want them to know that.

She heard laughter from the two and Keith said "If you don't like it, don't watch."

"Not watching you is understandable, Mullet-head, but why wouldn't she want to watch me, I am fi-i-ine looking!" Lance teased with a flourish.

Keith huffed and muttered under his breath, while Pidge rolled her eyes but didn't really take her eyes of them. Soon they had both stripped down to some loose shorts and their t-shirts, and had their suits piled against the wall.

Pidge pushed a couple of buttons on the console to make sure the monitors were at least started. "Whenever you guys are ready to start, everything is set up here."

They circled each other for a little bit before striking, Lance reaching and Keith blocking. Soon their sparing became like a well choreographed dance, each moving in response to the others move.

Pidge slowly stopped watching the monitor and watched them move in unison. She could still hear the monitor beeping out their heartbeats at a fast, but steady, pace.

Pidge watched in slight awe while their lithe figures glided from one pose smoothly into the next. It was one thing to watch them work together, looking out for each other during drone practice, but it was completely different watching them spar. They exhibited more freedom in their movement.

Soon enough they started mixing their techniques. Lance started mimicking capoeira moves to counter Keith's mixed martial arts. Pidge could only watch in amazement.

Suddenly, Lance's shoulders were flat on the training mat, his legs split with Keith's weight pressing them in opposite directions. Lance struggled a bit, but Keith had him pinned.

Pidge started blushing as she watched Keith bend down to whisper into Lance's ear. Lance's eyes met hers, and she ducked her head down behind the monitor, she continued watching on the monitor. She watched as Keith slid one of his hands from Lance's shoulder down his side to Lance's hip.

She couldn't be sure, but she was fairly certain Keith ground down on Lance, because Lance let out a moan. Pidge suddenly felt like she shouldn't be watching.

She heard the door open behind her. She cleared her throat and called out over the speaker. "You guys are doing great, I am getting excellent feedback on the monitor. Oh, Hey."

She saw the guys adjust quickly so it looked like they were wrestling, before she turned to the newcomer.

"Hey Pidge, they aren't killing each other, are they?" Shiro asked, the teasing tone in his voice evident.

Pidge let out a chuckle, "Only cause I asked them to spar."

Shiro moved over to the control panel to watch right as Lance shouted his defeat. "Alright, I give, I give. You win this round Mullet."

Shiro raised an eyebrow. "They are sparring without their suits?"

Pidge sent her fingers flying over the buttons to end the monitoring. "Yeah, I set up a mod on the monitor to read us humans too, and I needed guinea pigs, both with their suits and without. I needed to make sure the suits wouldn't interfere with the mod."

She read the feedback of the sparring match, hoping that she could avoid Shiro's watchful eyes. There was a slight discrepancy towards the end of the feedback but everything looked better than it did with the Altean readings.

"Say, Shiro would you be able to get Coran or the princess. I need to make sure my modification didn't mess anything up." Pidge said. She glanced at the monitor and saw that Lance and Keith had left the training room.

"Sure. Good job, Pidge. I am glad we can count on you for this stuff." Shiro said before he left. When the door opened, Pidge heard him say "Hey, Keith."

After the door closed, Pidge kept her gaze on the monitor, she jumped when she heard Keith's voice next to her ear. "Lance and I really appreciate 'you' watching us train." His emphasis on the word you made her shudder. "Especially after I pinned Lance. Do you want to know what I said to him when I had him pinned?"

She nodded slowly, she could feel his breath on her neck. "I asked him if you were watching. When he said yes, I had to give you a bit of a show. It would have been more, but you gave us your wonderful little warning. Although, about him and me," The door to the monitor room opened. Keith shifted his weight to pointing at the monitor, and finished his statement. "You did suspect something, didn't you?"

Pidge nodded, and realized she had been holding her breath. She slowly let the breath out and then said, "Yeah, a small bit." She then pointed at the discrepancy toward the end of the data. "I am not entirely sure, but I think this is when Shiro came in."

"Hmm, right, right. I see you have done excellent work Number Five." Coran said, suddenly appearing, and probably expecting Keith and Pidge to be startled.

"Hey Coran, did Shiro send you?" Pidge said calmly. Coran let out a sigh of defeat at not startling either of the paladins.

"Yes, Shiro said you had done up a modification on the training simulator?" Coran said.

"Would you go down to the training room? Keith, I need you on standby right outside the room." Pidge said, pressing a few buttons on the control panel. Coran headed out first, Keith placed a hand on Pidge's shoulder, giving her shoulder a squeeze before he followed Coran.

Pidge let out a sigh of relief when they left. Keith had certainly given her a lot to think about with his little speech. She set about running her tests, and confirming that her upgrade worked alongside the original system.

KLPKLP

Pidge lay on her bed, petting a space caterpillar. She had almost convinced herself that maybe she had dreamt the whole incident in the training room, even the part with Keith afterwards.

She heard rustling outside her door. She was going to count to ten, but then heard a light knock on the door. She set the space caterpillar to the side of her bed, and climbed over her stuff to get the door.

She was not expecting Lance to be leaning against her door frame as if he was about to flirt with her. He flashed her a smile and handed her a small folded note.

She hesitantly took it, and Lance leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Just so you know, we are very serious about this." Before he pulled away, he pressed his lips to her cheek.

She closed her eyes and savored the moment. She felt Lance pull away, she kept her eyes closed, knowing that when she opened them Lance would be gone. She counted to ten, then opened them. Lance was nowhere to be seen.

She turned back into her room and closed the door, she held the note up and unfolded it.

 _Keith's room, after everyone else has gone to bed._

She gulped, Keith's room was farthest away from everyone else, since he spent a lot of time training and didn't want to wake anybody with his door opening if he chose to train late.

She grabbed her tablet, and went to the lounge. When she got there, Lance, Keith, and Hunk were in the middle of a game. Coran was telling Shiro a tale of the time he fought off a herd of wild yelmars. Allura was watching the mice put on a show.

Pidge curled up on the couch where she could see everyone, and started doing stuff on her tablet. She patiently waited for everyone to leave.

Hunk went first. Allura and the mice went soon after, Shiro escorted her, probably sick of listening to Coran's story. Pidge was a bit confused when Lance left, but when she met Keith's eyes, he mouthed 'ruse'. Coran finally realized no one was listening to his story, and called it a night.

That left Pidge and Keith in the room. Keith moved over to where Pidge was sitting. Her eyes following his movements like a hawk.

He put his hand on her knee, and gently kissed the other. He looked up at her and whispered, "Do you actually want this?" She nodded, afraid her voice would give her nervousness away. Keith smirked, "Good, we'll be waiting. We won't start anything until you get there either."

He slowly pulled away, and headed to the door. She got to a stopping point on her tablet, and then stood up and stretched before heading back to her room to drop her tablet off. When she got there, her nerves started skyrocketing.

She could just not go, that would be easy enough, but both Keith and Lance had asked her to come. They wanted her to come, and if she hadn't already been attracted to them, she would have easily been able to deny them earlier. On that thought, she left her room, her nerves on fire and her stomach filled with butterflies.

When she got to Keith's room, she paused. She could hear pacing on the other side of the door. Then she heard Lance's voice. "Are you sure she's going to come? We might have misread the signs, she probably doesn't even like us that way."

She heard Keith's calm voice, "Lance, stop worrying. She'll be here."

The pacing stopped. She took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the door once. The door opened, Keith and Lance stood close to each other. Their thin, muscular forms covered in low hanging pants and loose shirts.

Pidge gulped. Keith gave her a small smile, "Come on in, we won't bite." She stepped in and saw Keith smirk before he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Unless you want us too." He said quietly before kissing her cheek.

Lance chuckled and shut the door. "Pidge," He paused, "Katie, we won't do anything you don't want us too." He slid his hand around her back. "Is there anything you want to start with?"

"Kiss me?" Her words were quiet, and her mouth spoke before she considered other options.

Lance smiled. He traced a finger along her jawline before leaning in to meet her lips with his. His lips were soft, and when she felt his tongue against her lips, she parted them and tasted him. He was caramel and sunshine, and everything Pidge imagined he would be. She whimpered a bit when she lost contact with him.

She opened her eyes to see Keith kissing Lance lightly, and murmuring against his lips "My turn."

And then Keith's fingers were in her hair and his lips were on hers. They weren't as soft as Lance's, but Keith knew what he was doing with them. He parted her lips gently and let her taste him. He tasted of coffee and a sweet musk that she couldn't place. She felt Lance's lips on her neck, and moaned into Keith's mouth.

Keith pulled away to murmur against her lips, "Your sounds will be my undoing." Lance chose that moment to nip down on her neck, eliciting another moan from her. She felt Keith shudder before he whispered, "Lance, I told her we didn't bite."

She felt Lance's chuckle, "You don't bite. You know I like to leave a few marks." She felt his breath against her skin, his warm fingers had found their way under her shirt and were tracing patterns along her spine. "Although, mi gatito, if you don't want me to bite, I will refrain."

Her knees went weak with Lance's Spanish. If not for his arm around her, she would have fallen. Keith's lips returned to hers, tentatively, before he bit her bottom lip gently. His fingers tightened in her hair at the moan that got him.

Lance's lips left her skin, and Pidge felt him move away. Keith separated from her lips, so they could see what Lance was up to. He stood a few steps away from them, a small smile on his lips. Then he smirked at Keith, "Creo que a ella le gusta eso."

Pidge felt her knees go weak again, and she let out a breathy gasp. Keith glanced at her and gave her a small smile. "Me too. He know it's a weakness of mine. His Spanish." Keith nodded towards his bed. "Do you want to get comfortable?" Lance sat on the bed and patted the space next to him.

When Pidge didn't move right away, he grinned a bit devilishly, "Come, mis amores."

Pidge smirked. If he was going to play that way, she could play too. She removed her sweater, showing off her flat stomach and lack of bra. She took Keith's hand and crossed the room. Lance smiled as they got close, he reached his hand out to touch her, but she shook her head. "Not yet," She said, she reached her hand to his hair pulling him in for a kiss as she straddled his lap.

She felt the bed dip next to her, as Keith crawled on the bed and positioned himself behind Lance. She watched as Keith wrapped his arms around Lance and started kissing up and down his neck. Lance had closed his eyes, his hands clenching the sheets. Pidge ground her hips down to feel him. Lance's eyes shot open and met hers, she smiled before grinding down again. Lance groaned, his head dropping back to Keith's shoulder. Pidge ran her hand through Keith's hair to get his attention, she leaned forward to kiss him again, pressing flat against Lance.

She pulled away from Keith's kiss, trailing her fingers from his hair down his arm, while her other hand went down Lance's arm. When she got to their hands, she brought their hands to her exposed skin. Lance trailed his hand up her side once before stopping on her lower back and pressing her down against him. Keith chose that moment to slide his hand up to cup her petite breast and gave it a gentle squeeze. She let out a small whimper, and leaned to kiss Lance.

She felt Keith's lips on her shoulder, and then heard a low growl. She looked at Keith, he gave her a smirk before he pushed Lance down toward the pillow. Keith wrapped his arms around Pidge and pulled her down to the pillow so she was between Lance and him.

Keith smiled down at her, "There, now we can share you."

She smiled back, and then watched as they stripped off their shirts. They shared a kiss above her before they both leaned down and started covering her with kisses. Pidge moaned at the contact from them, and felt their hands on her skin, like they wanted to touch every exposed part of her.

Lance found his way back up to her lips first and kissed her hard before biting down on her bottom lip, pulling a moan out. Then he trailed his lips back down her neck, biting and nipping on the way.

Keith wound his fingers through her hair before he met her lips softly. He pulled away enough so he could murmur against her lips, "Lance and I are alright with this incredibly hot make out session if you don't want to go any further yet, we are also okay with going further. The question is how far are you comfortable with?"

Pidge shuddered. If Keith was going to keep talking against her lips like that, she wasn't sure she would be able to stop them if things got uncomfortable. Keith moved his lips to her neck.

Pidge gulped, before asking, "Would you," she paused, unable to get her words out. The boys pulled away from her skin to give her their attention. She took a breath and tried again. "Would you want to do this again?" Her voice was shaky and unsure.

Lance was quick to answer, "Oh Dios mío, yes!" He kissed her lips gently, "Katie, when I said we are serious about this, I didn't just mean about tonight. We like you a lot, and want to be an us."

Pidge trembled. There was beautiful Lance saying her name and speaking Spanish and telling her he wanted her to be with them. She nodded. The smiles Keith and Lance gave her were almost blinding.

She blushed and leaned up to give each of them a kiss. She let her fingers trail across their muscles and shivered when they did the same for her. After a lot more kissing, they fell asleep in each others arms.

KLP Three phoebs later. KLP

"No, not my neck. Last time, it took forever for them to fade. Allura and Coran were afraid I developed a disease." Pidge shrieked, while she tried to avoid Lance's oh-so-delectable feeling kisses.

Keith laughed, before tangling his fingers in Lance's hair to redirect Lance's attention. Lance grumbled a bit, and pulled back to kiss Keith properly.

Pidge smiled at her boyfriends. "Can we go farther?" She said quickly. Pidge clapped her hand over her mouth. The guys looked at her with questioning glances.

Keith frowned, "I didn't catch any of that." Lance shook his head.

She looked into the guys eyes, and knew it was silly to be shy about it, since they had done so much with each other. She took a breath to calm herself. "Can we go further?"

So far they had only made out with heavy petting. Well that's what Pidge had done with them, she knew the guys were a lot more comfortable relieving each other's stress, to put it nicely.

Keith was the first to respond. He pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply, pulling back to whisper against her lips. "We can do whatever you want. Shall I grab protection, just incase?" She felt Lance's arms wrap around her.

She nodded. She felt Keith smile before he kissed her again. He got up and Lance started placing gentle kisses across her neck and jaw. He met her lips and sucked on her bottom lip, causing her to moan. His hand slid up her side and caressed her breast, flicking his thumb over her nipple. She felt Lance's other hand at the hem of her pants, his fingers barely dipping into the waistband.

She traced her hand down his muscular stomach, and paused at his hemline. She couldn't bring herself to put her hand under the fabric just yet, so she traced his form over his pants. Her fingers starting at his hips, she trailed them down and over, cupping over his hardness. He let out a moan when she pressed down. She gently massaged him while she kissed him. She broke the kiss when she felt Keith peppering kisses across her neck and shoulders.

Keith's arms were soon around her and he pulled her onto his lap, Lance following to continue kissing her. Keith's hands trailed down her stomach, when they reached her hemline, he hesitated only a moment before sliding one in above her underwear. She gasped at the feel of his hand, Lance took advantage and slipped his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss.

Pidge moaned, and she felt Keith bite down on her shoulder. He licked across the mark he left, and slid his fingers over her underwear across her sensitive area.

She mewled out his name, "Keith."

He chuckled, "You are so wet, do you mind if I move these?" He was playing with the edge of her underwear. She shook her head and in less than a tick his fingers were touching her.

Lance pulled away from her. His hands tugging lightly at her hemline. "I think we need to remove some of these clothes, mi gatito." He whispered. "Quiero saborearte."

Both Pidge and Keith shuddered. And Keith's voice was in her ears, huskily. "Can we please take all of these layers off?"

Pidge sent a questioning look to Lance, and tentatively asked, "Your Spanish?"

She felt Keith's breath at her ear, his fingers had stilled against her. In a voice that sent shivers down her spine, Keith whispered, "He wants to taste you."

She met Lance's eyes, they looked hungry as he looked over them. She nodded, Lance and Keith worked quickly to get her pants and underwear off. It was the first time she was completely naked in front of them, and it made her even more turned on. Keith pulled her back on to his lap, pressing his chest against her back, he placed gentle kisses on her neck and cupped her breasts in each of his hands.

Her eyes were on Lance, as he slowly moved his way up her legs leaving a trail of kisses as he went. When he reached the top of her thighs, he leaned up and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Is this okay, Katie?" He asked quietly. He and Keith had taken to calling her Katie only when they were intimate, something she thought showed her they cared a lot.

She ran her fingers through his hair, and mimicked a bit of the Spanish she had learned. "Mi amor, this is very okay."

He smiled and kissed her again, before leaning down. He kissed just below her bellybutton, then each of her inner thighs. He met her eyes again and grinned wickedly before he gave a long, slow lick up her clitoris.

She moaned and felt Keith's arms tighten around her. Lance gave a few more shallow, slow licks, causing her to squirm against Keith. Keith shifted his legs a small bit and she suddenly felt his hardness against her backside.

With each of Lance's licks making her squirm and push against Keith, it wasn't long before Keith whispered in a needy voice, "Lance?"

Lance paused in his ministrations and looked up to Keith before smiling. "Katie, mi amor," He started meeting her eyes, "can we go further?"

She gulped, desire filling her. She nodded. Keith turned her head gently and met her lips, he muttered against her lips, "A bit of a different position then."

He moved away from her back and around to her side, lining pillows up as a replacement. Once Pidge laid back, Lance resumed his ministrations with his tongue, causing her to close her eyes in bliss. Soon she felt one of his fingers at her entrance, she moaned as he slid his finger in. Lance pulled his lips and tongue away and continued stretching her.

His finger twisted in beautiful ways inside her, but it wasn't quite enough. She whimpered, "More." Lance added another finger promptly.

Her eyes shot open when she heard Keith's light chuckle turn to a low moan. The sight that greeted her made her ache with desire. Lance had one hand stretching and scissoring her, the other was holding a naked Keith's dick as Lance's mouth sucked on it. Keith had his fingers laced through Lance's hair, his eyes closed while Lance's tongue did its magic. Pidge let out a moan and slowly sat up.

Lance slid his fingers out of her when he felt her moving. She kissed his cheek and then moved to Keith's dick trailing her tongue down the part of the shaft that wasn't in Lance's mouth, drawing a moan from Keith.

Lance's fingers found their way back to Pidge's clit, resuming his fingerfucking on her. She moaned against Keith's shaft.

"Fuck," Keith said, sliding out of Lance's mouth with a pop. Keith looked down at Pidge. "Katie, I need…" He trailed off, but she could see in his eyes what he wanted.

She smiled. Turning to Lance, she pushed him down onto the pillows she had been laying on moments before. She angled herself between Lance's legs, in front of Keith on her hands and knees.

She looked over her shoulder at Keith. "Please, Keith?" She asked.

Keith gulped, and nodded. He took hold of her hip in one hand and used the other to line himself up. He sent one last look to her eyes, when she nodded, he pressed in.

She moaned as he slowly filled her. After a moment of getting accustomed to him, she moved forward and slid back on him, spurring Keith on to set a slow pace.

Pidge turned her attention back to Lance, and let out a moan when she saw that he had pulled his cock out of his pants and started to play with himself watching her and Keith. He smiled at her, while stroking his cock. "Eres tan hermosa, mi reina."

She felt a bit of a blush on her cheeks. She shifted her weight to one arm as much as she could with Keith behind her. She trailed her loose hand up Lance's leg, and stopped on his hip. He smiled again. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, mi diosa?"

She shuddered, and whispered. "Slide down a bit." Lance smirked and obliged. Pidge moved her hand from his hip to grip his cock. She felt Keith slow down and pull almost all the way out while she lowered her head and gave a few tentative licks to Lance's base. She drew a few licks up and down his shaft before she gently wrapped her lips around the tip. Keith then thrust into her harder and faster than before pushing her more onto Lance's cock. She moaned around him at being so completely filled.

She pulled off of Lance briefly to look back at Keith. He met her eyes with an innocent look in his. "Do that again?" She asked, Keith's eyes turned dark and a smirk graced his features.

"Of course." He said, pulling almost completely out of her, before slamming back in. She shuddered and moaned.

She turned back to Lance and wrapped her lips around him, sliding her lips as far down his cock as she could. When she pulled up on Lance, Keith's thrust pushed her back down. Lance twisted his fingers into her hair, and tightened his grip when she moaned around him again.

After a couple more thrusts, Keith pulled out. Pidge whipped her head around to ask why, but saw him moving to position himself a bit over Lance, his hand pumping his cock. She watched as he got himself to climax and then he shot his cum over Lance's stomach, before he sat back on his ankles.

Lance smirked before trailing one of his fingers through the mess and then sucked on his fingers. Keith and Pidge both let out a quiet "Fuck."

Lance gave a small chuckle. "Sin palabras, mis amores?" He watched as they shuddered, then turned his attention to Pidge."Katie, come here?"

She crawled up his body, his hand twining back into her hair as he pulled her in for a kiss. He broke the kiss, gently pulling her head up. He moved his lips to her ear.

"Do you want me to continue to fuck you?" He said quietly, when she nodded, he smirked. "I didn't hear you."

She shivered, his quiet, teasing voice sending chills down her spine. "Lance, please." She moaned out.

She heard, Keith's light chuckle, before Lance responded. "Please what?" Pidge blushed. She felt him at her entrance, and tried to press herself onto him. He didn't let that happen. He whispered again. "Please what?"

Pidge gulped, but moaned out. "Lance, can you please continue to fuck me?"

He reacted quickly, sliding his cock into her. She let out a moan at his size, he was a bit bigger than Keith, and she knew she wouldn't last long with him inside her. While Lance set a fast pace, she felt another hand twist through her hair as Keith pulled her into a passionate kiss while he swallowed her moans.

Lance's thrusts hit her deep, and with Keith kissing her so deeply, her body soon started shaking. She pulled away from Keith's kiss as a thrust from Lance made her cry out in pleasure. Keith quickly regained her lips, as Lance continued to thrust into the same spot, his fingers gripping her hips tightly. Soon Pidge's orgasm hit her, her body started convulsing as Lance slammed into her. He pulled out of her, but held her in place with her pussy pressing down on his dick, while he rocked against her a few more times until he came across his stomach.

Lance collapsed against the pillows, and Pidge was sure Keith holding her was the only thing keeping her up, all of them breathing heavy.

When they caught their breath, Keith reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a towel. He dropped it on Lance's stomach and then pulled Pidge into his lap. Lance started to clean himself up, Pidge snuggled into Keith's chest, Keith pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Sorry, Katie." Keith said suddenly. She looked up at him quizzically. He nodded over to the nightstand, "We forgot to use protection."

She followed his gaze and saw two condom packs on the nightstand. She let out a small snicker. "Well it's a good thing you are so fast," She said to Keith, then turning to Lance, "And you are such a sharpshooter."

She smiled, and struggled to keep the laugh in, but when she met Lance's eyes, she couldn't contain it, she felt Keith laugh with her. He threw the towel off the bed having cleaned himself up, and then pulled her down into his arm. Keith rearranged himself to lie with them wrapping his arms around her.

Pidge kissed each of her boys before settling into a snuggle between them. Lance pulled the blanket over them.

"Sleep well, mis amores." Lance said.

Fin.

Spanish Translations.

mi gatito = my kitten

Creo que a ella le gusta eso = I think she likes that

mis amores = my loves

Oh Dios mío = Oh my God

Quiero saborearte = I want to taste you

Mi amor = my love

Eres tan hermosa, mi reina = You are so beautiful, my queen

¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, mi diosa? = What can I do for you, my goddess?

Sin palabras, mis amores? = Without words, my loves?


End file.
